


Into the woods

by Juliamango



Category: K-pop, Remake/Remodel (Fanart), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Forests, One Shot, Paranormal, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliamango/pseuds/Juliamango
Summary: On Halloween night a little bunny hops into the wrong part of the forest. She meets a very unlikely character. Can she fool him long enough to get home safely? Or will he find out she's human?Maybe she'll find he's not as bad as he seems.
Kudos: 3





	Into the woods

[Ravi of VIXX as Tenebris the forest guardian](https://uglybunnie245.tumblr.com/post/189708437985/ravi-of-vixx-as-tenebris-the-forest-guardian)

“Come here little rabbit.” the thing spoke into the thin air. A small cloud of vapor pools from its mouth. A pale index finger curls before me to aid in coaxing me over. I pull myself closer in away from the being just beyond the reach of moonlight.  
“N-no.” I squeak out, trying to leave no loopholes for it to find.  
The more frightened I am of it, the more curious I become. The creature seems vaguely human shaped but tall and thin.  
“A little creature like yourself shouldn’t be in this part of the forest on Hallow’s eve. I will show you the way back to where your kind dwell.” the thing inches forward, with a waver in its low voice; like it's holding back without much success. The hand reappears in the light, but in more of a reach than a beckon.  
“But I’m not a-” I reach to pull my costume ears off but it interrupts me.  
“You’re not a human are you?” the tone is urgent and aggressive, the hand disappears into the darkness. I stop moving immediately.  
“No of course not,” I cough a little as a horrible smell burns through my sinuses. “But uh- my owner is. I don’t live in the forest.” I try to peer into the dark, hoping my eyes will adjust. Faint lines of a face and spikes around its neck come into sight.  
“Good, I hate humans. I pity you for living with one. To me I see them nothing less than trespassers and poachers. A curse on this earth.” I hold tightly to my bag, knuckles burning under my rabbit paws.  
“M-my human is kind- I would much like to return to them.” I mumble.  
“As you wish little one. I will return you to your human, but there is no guarantee that I won’t destroy them and set you free one day.” its hand reappears for me to hold. I hesitantly place a faux fur paw into the large pale palm. Quickly fingers grasp around my wrist and I lurch forward with a tug into the darkness.  
With a minute to adjust I can see so much and yet so little. A tall humanoid with silver hair and thorns infused into its neck looks down at me with eyes like moons. When I snap out of my starstruck state I look around to see a pile of bodies, roughly five in number. Blood is pooling in the dirt and leaves around them.  
That was the smell: death.  
Random other human parts are stacked in similar piles in the decomposing leaves, but I can tell, those five are significant somehow. I don’t stare but I will always be able to see that image when I close my eyes from now on.  
“This way little rabbit.” I gingerly follow after its wide stride through the brush and animal paths through the trees. The moon tries to peek through the canopy, which illuminates little parts of its shoulders and hair. They have animal furs on like clothing... So close but so far from human. The walk is silent and cold. It occasionally looks back at me, with shining eyes. No malice or aggression in between us is felt but my stomach turns. I pray quietly to myself that I’ll return home. There's a loud bang in the distance and they stop, tense with anger.  
"Scum…" they mumble to themselves. "You honestly think your human is any better?" I nod, scared to defend myself. Their eyes narrow into slits with irritation but we keep walking.  
The trees slowly thin out and I can start to see the lights of the edge of town. I hold in my excitement as much as possible. They stop just before the last tree, we stand in the shadow of it.  
It holds my hand gently in their own, stoking the soft fur in a more gentle benign manner.  
“I was hoping to coax you to stay amongst the trees where you belong but I suppose you’re not ready. One day you will be, my human.” it pulls the paw off and holds my clammy hand. “Yes I know you’re a human but it was fun to humor you. You’re not a convincing rabbit in the slightest.” I stand ridgid in fear of what to come.  
Is this where I die? To become a pile of bones in the woods missing forever.  
“What are you going to do to me?” I ask clearly, even though my voice is caked with fear. I look longingly to the familiar lights of my hometown just out of reach; and then to this creature in front of me. Wisps of hair had fallen in front of its eyes and standing so close in more light emphasizes their larger stature compared to mine. I feel small and helpless. My goal just in reach only to be plucked away from me and to be tossed into the pile of body parts deep in the woods instead.  
“I will let you go, but this isn’t the last you’ll see of me.” I’m pulled closer into their chest. I bite my lip, really hoping that would be a lie. “I hold no contempt for you. The only human I know that I want to hold instead of rip to shreds.” the statement is so sudden I look up into those moonlike eyes.  
“Then let me go and leave me be.” I say with confidence. A hand runs through my hair and pulls my rabbit ears off.  
“Even in the dead of night, wherever you are, you can call for me. Tenebris, say it four times. I will come for you.” I slowly pull away from all the sudden affection.  
“Why?” I question.  
“Because you will miss me.” I take the pause in our conversation to run as fast as I can back into town.  
I make the mistake to turn back to confirm my nightmare and a pair of white glowing orbs move farther back into the forest slowly until they vanish.


End file.
